Aoquids
Species/Hierarchy The Aoquid's origin dates far back, appearing around the same time as humans. Generally, they kept themselves hidden, most of them tucked away in distant locations in the seas where most feared to wander, and others among dangerous wilderness where they would not be disturbed. Generally, they avoided contact with these humans, and a majority of other races, with the exception of those who could reach them wherever they were. When humans would find them, the Aoquid had different ways of dealing with them. Mostly, the humans or other species would have their minds wiped clean, waking up on the beach without any memory of who they were and where they'd been. This caused beaches to be restricted, anything leading to the sea being held deeply under control, as any who ventured in would simply come out without any memory, if they were so lucky. Some Aoquid, particularly the less peaceful ones, would eliminate the discoverers entirely, whilst others would keep them, and either integrate them into their societies, either for better or worse. Not too long ago however, they revealed themselves to the general public, introducing themselves as a people, and integrating themselves into society, establishing trade routes with the surface in return of a couple of conditions. These are as follows; # The Ocean is ours, and ours alone, save designated trade routes between countries and coastal territories of the overlanders. Without proper permission, crossing Aoquid borders will be considered trespassing, and the consequence will be decided under Aoquid conditions. This is done out of respect for our people and for your own safety, as the Ocean is no place for one who cannot fare in it. # Designated areas on the surface will be given to the Aoquid in return for guaranteed safety from the sea's dangers on any registered safe zones. # The designated areas will be used as residential for Aoquid, so they may settle in and have homes fit to them, as conditions for basic living are different from most other species. These are mandatory fpr any country that wishes to trade with the Aoquid, and plans to allow them into their countries. Trespassing on these is considered a crime like any other, unless proper permits or an invitation from a resident are present. # All questions and concerns relating to Aoquids, trade, and the Aoquid territory itself are to be submitted to the Aoquid council, a collection of representatives from each race. These are addressed in bulk every other month, unless it is an urgent matter, which can be handled by a smaller amount of the most easy to reach council members. # The Aoquid council is to be provided with a secure, moving meeting place that can accommodate all of them. # Access to any Ocean resources you need will be given to you at fair prices for compliance with these, among the addition of the Aoquid people to your country, protection from the sea, and alliance with the Aoquids as a whole. # Aoquid, whilst on Aoquid territory are free to act according to location laws of said territory. However, safe zones do not fall under this, and follow regular laws of the area on Overland. Any main society Overland crimes committed by Aoquid are to be handled as local law enforcement chooses. # Any physical disrespect towards the Ocean such as pollution, backed by a country or political party, is the equivalent of a war declaration. We Aoquid can, and will use all of our resources to hit back, and much harder. # Being peaceful with the Aoquid grants you absolute immunity from any Aoquid affairs, leaving the sea a peaceful place with no threats to all Overlanders who choose to make wiser choices. There are a multitude of different types of Aoquid, all resembling fish that can be found today in some shape or form. Some of them live above the water, and some live below. This mostly depends on the species and/or type of Aoquid, and occasionally personal preference. The underwater Aoquid societies operate differently, for the most part, some deciding on their community leaders through family, some by combat, and some by vote. All Aoquid however, no matter how reluctantly, acknowledge the Chosen, and many are proud to serve the Chosen of the race. Many underwater societies operate outside of Overland law, simply due to different views and morals. Underwater Nautin and the Muerteans in particular defy many Overland laws, and exploit territorial differences as to operate above the law on Overland, should they import or transfer anything to or from there. The overworlder Aoquid, either Aoquid who relocated or were born above the sea mostly live in gated communities, or normally in society, mostly depending on their type and preference. The Aoquid are only partially bound to the water, only needing some form of contact with it in order to continue a journey on land. Usually, they must retain contact with water at least once every 24 hours. Whether this entails bathing or drinking water, it's not very difficult to do. They sustain themselves with water, being more energized in it and whilst and after drinking it. Along with the boost in energy, their abilities are enhanced overall as opposed to the weakening effect of using them on dry land. The Aoquid naturally have water based abilities, though their ability level or specification of ability can vary based on their upbringing or race. This does not mean this is the only magic they can have however, but most Aoquid only use water magic due to natural affinity. When not using water magic, illusions, darkness, and a couple of more abstract, non-elemental abilities are used by more magical sub-races. All Aoquids are have gills on the sides of their necks, and have scales or rubbery skin. Their skin can be anything from a range of colors. The colors are usually brighter based on exposure to the Overland, and darker when most time is spent in the Underwater, especially those from the deep sea. However, whilst not impossible to find an exception, many Aoquid share the same colors as the fish that they share features with. Any potential colors of said fish can apply to the Aoquid, and in some rare circumstance, such as mixing with another type of Aoquid, the colors can change around. Aoquid are capable of growing hair, but some, approximately half cannot. Instead have either fins that can vary in colors, shape, and overall appearance, or hair shaped cartilage of their skin color. Certain races are complete exceptions, some having different things for hair, and the Rusire having normal human hair, but a majority of Aoquid sub-races follow these patterns. Few Aoquid have ears, the massive majority have small slits where their ears would be. Some Aoquid have fins that can cover these slits, whilst others do not. When Aoquid do have ears, this is due to being a magically gifted Pisciel, and are extended. The majority of the Aoquid can live up to 300 years, as their naturally healthy states and bodies enable them to survive in more difficult conditions for longer, granting most of them a major resistance to cold, and allowing them to handle intense pressure, due to natural ability to resist the ocean's pressure. More notable figures can live for longer however, being the Chosen, certain ascended Boggadiers, and Rusire Matriarchs. Most of Aoquid trade deals with import and export of rare materials, treasures, gems, and the super-plant C-Weed found underwater. The difficulty to acquire these without the Aoquid, and the ease of overseas transport with their help have made many business savvy Aoquid quite large tycoons. Notable Aoquid Locations Underwater Nereidine, the Pisciel Kingdom Nereidine is the capitol of the sea, entirely overtaking the title from the false city "Atlantis". It's the hub of all that embodies Aoquid, being the original council meeting place and continuing to be so to the latest generation. You can find just about any type of Aoquid in the massive kingdom, as it floats all over the ocean at will, making it relatively simple to find for any who have access to the ocean the way that the Aoquid do, and simply being in the right place at the right time. However, trying to track down Nereidine is a big mistake, and requires ridiculous speed and tracking skills to do, making it better to just hope for it to show up or to board on a designated stop. Whilst finding it can be easy, getting on is much harder. Any of the designated stops process all who try to come on, limiting entry to Aoquid without criminal records and certain individuals with proper documents. The designated stops are located near large cities that the Aoquid Council have approved of, assuring full security of the locations. Each is guarded by some of Nereidine's knights assigned to each of the locations, 10 knights being assigned to each. There is a total of 15 stops where one can enter Nereidine. Entry without the stops is near impossible, due to the need for the incredibly fast movement of the city. Generally, most who attempt to enter without a stop are crushed by the powerful surrounding currents that move Nereidine across the oceans. Nereidine itself is quite massive, and is a large kingdom built upon layers. The top layer is a commercial district where market thrives, and certain approved non-aoquid are given asylum. From this point, clearance is required to pass through, any attempt to go down being regulated via a large series of lifts capable of carrying a fleet of tanks down, where ID is checked to make sure that no unfavorable characters go down. After following all the identification steps and swiping their registration card, which all Aoquid taking up residence are issued, a number of buttons appear, each leading to a floor which they are allowed to get off at. For most Aoquid, this is limited to the top floor, the middle class area, and the poorer area. Other higher up Aoquid have complete access. The majority of Pisciel, and a few richer Aoquid live on the second floor, where bizarre buildings and shops litter the entirety of the floor in a grand, shining union. The whole floor shines brighter than the first one, as the true glory of Nereidine not shown to the visitors is preserved with utmost diligence. This is the business area with quite a few incredible apartments and penthouses, housing some of the finest chefs with some impressive restaurants. Miscellaneous races can be found in the middle class areas, where quite pleasant houses are scattered across the floor. This floor is quite comparable to human suburban neighborhoods, as it's calm, pleasant and quiet vibe suits it's residents nicely. Quite a few Nautin and Muerteans reside in the lower class areas which house the factories in Nereidine. It's not a glorious area, being quite unclean, and riddled with poverty, but it acts as a home for Aoquid with nowhere to go. Whilst the homes are shabby, all function fully, whilst lacking charm. Many are small, and are made to fit small families of 3 at most, as to make room for more factories. Below all of these, there is one final floor, where only a chosen and any companions may go for council meetings. On said floor, there is an impressively sized castle in the cavernous depths of the bottom, where the throne of Nereidine resides. Few can describe it, as few have ever been there, but the castle is glamorous, whilst dark and run down, the staff in attendance to it being very few and only coming when council meetings are to take place. The Deep Sea The Deep Sea is the 'underbelly' of the Ocean. Populated by more shady Aoquids and a few overworlder fugitives, it's a hive of scum and villainy. As you go further down into it, it gets darker and darker, as light grows thinner. This is the home to both the Coleoctos and the Muerteans, letting the parents of each get away with their irresponsible children policies. A majority of the criminal rings in the Ocean operate here, from small time gangs, to Muertean packs, and even big time groups. There are several layers to the Deep Sea, as the Ocean hides more and more from peering eyes. The first layer is known as Shady, and is only mildly dark, and appears as though in an eternal sunset. More tame, yet forbidden activities go on here. Some people go here to get away from their troubles and have some fun. The second is known as Dark, and it begins to get a bit worse, as it looks as though it is entirely night. Here, questionable deals go on, strange individuals showing up to trade off and deliver messages. The third is known as Pitch, and it acts as the 'bottom layer' of the Deep Sea. In Pitch, people's lives are bought and sold, life is but a joke, and gladiatorial battles take place where a variation of masked individuals sit and gamble. Pitch is the absolute epitome of the worst in the Deep Sea, where any of your dreams and nightmares can come true. The fourth is known as Absolute, and is partially not considered to exist. Due to the incredible darkness of Absolute, which eats up light. Anyone who goes in is pulled downwards by the current, and is never seen again. This is usually used to dispose of anyone unlikable. Overland Paradise Paradise is a massive island inhabited by the majority of living Rusire. It is ruled by a matriarch who controls the local area, and acts semi autonomously from Nereidine. Little is known about it but it's female only population, and the incredibly wild status of the island. It's sunny, bright, and water flows freely through rivers and waterfalls. Types Aquar The Aquar are by far the most common type of Aoquid. These are the most well known as well, due to their revealing themselves before the other Aoquid. These are usually quite common fish, ranging from Tuna and Salmon, and basically any other fish you wouldn't be too surprised to find on your plate. The majority of them are far more fish than they are human, only sharing some features with people such as arms and legs, and rarely any more. The lot are covered in scales, fins, and have appearances that are incredibly similar to the fish type they take their specie from. There's normally naught to be said about Aquar. They've been the common people of the Aoquid, even earning a name that's barely an offshoot of Aoquid themselves. Many speculate that the Aquar were the first Aoquid, before they changed to accommodate different climates and areas. What this gives them is remarkable adaptability. Whilst many other Aoquid have their own particular skillsets and features based on their race, Aquar do not, and instead possess the ability to bond with the kind of area they are around to change their features. An Aquar who lives near volcanic areas will form resistance to heat and have their skin color affected by it, occasionally picking up some more un-natural traits. Whilst some more casual environments such as cities will grant an Aquar resistance to noise, and perhaps make them more sturdy and difficult to push around in large crowds. Through generations, certain Aquar living in certain areas can eventually fall onto another spot on the spectrum that has never been seen before, although these are uncommon due to the relatively common mindset of "go with the flow" shared by most Aquar. Pisciel Civilized deep ocean dwellers, the Pisciel are the epitome of structure, order and class. They generally stick to the massive ocean city, Nereidine. The common Pisciel are raised and born in Nereidine, learning from the high class, very professional institutions, where most aim to become fine and outstanding citizens. From dinner parties to sewing, from fine art to sculpting, every single thing that embodies class is highly treasured by the Pisciel, who are known for their regal attitudes and their powerful military, technological advancements, and highly creative and innovative society. Generally, the Pisciel's physiques are slim and elegant, or the occasional athletic yet elegant. They share many features with more dignified, royal fish and marine animals. Fish such as angel-fish, koi and dolphins, are all good examples of Pisciel. Certain more elegant sharks are also included in the general Pisciel category. Unlike many other pure-fish Aoquid, the Pisciel are massively humanlike, their faces and general body types being humanoid, whilst they are covered in fish-like characteristics and a few inhuman proportions, some of them, most notably magically gifted individuals have humanlike ears, only quite a bit longer, resembling an elf's. The majority are described as attractive, as many have exceptional features. The Pisciel pride themselves on their physical capability, having quite solid endurance, and being naturally strong. Some take up physical or weapon training from early ages, though only the Pisciel aiming to join the Schale Knights do so. They rely on their skill more than their potent physical capability, using technique and precision as opposed to brute strength. They can perform faster and be stronger under water, as most Aoquids do, and can use rather potent water based magic. They also train in this, if they are to become a Knight, and receive some fundamental training in this even if taking a standard education. Their water magic varies on the user, though usually matching to their personality, but letting them both control and generate water, albeit generation is limited based on how skilled the user is. Their water is generally clear, taking a light blue tinge. Whilst in the Underwater, and most particularly in Nereidine, the working class Pisciel wear a skintight jumpsuit of varying shades of blue. The knights wear light blue armor assigned to them based on division and rank. The higher class wear frilly and elegant robes. Nautin The Nautin, unlike a majority of other Aoquid, thrive on Overland civilization. Rarely found in the Underwater asides from those employed by the Nereidine kingdom, they thrive on industry and electricity, using both to sustain themselves, as they shut themselves off in wastelands and distant locations from the ocean. Many work in factories to produce energy and goods, and have made themselves essential to technological societies. Where you can find booming industry, you can bet a Nautin is either in it's workings, running it, or at the least providing something for it. The Ocean based Nautin set up far more discreet factories than the hidden ones of the surface Nautin, mostly due to illegality or rotten ties that any Overland businesses wouldn't like to associate with. Many produce weapons that are deemed inhumane, and have inhumane conditions for their workers. Alternatively, certain more dignified Nautin operate on Nereidine to produce precious goods for trading, and handle a massive amount of financial income. the Nereidine Nautin are usually wealthy due to this, and have high tier equipment and/or enhancements. Some Nautin do set themselves up with proper homes, whilst others live to work and remain in factories. The Nautin, being primarily electrical fish/marine beings such as rays, jellyfishes and eels, share features with their similar creature. Most look like regular Aoquid, whilst some of stranger varieties have more bizarre features that make them stand out. Due to the volatile nature of most Nautin's work, and as some live in volatile areas, some replace limbs and parts with cybernetic replacements to increase combat potential and efficiency. Many Nautin in particular upgrade their limbs with compact, efficient parts so they may work more rigorously, whilst others who have strayed from industry upgrade themselves for combat, or for recreational purpose. Primarily, this is looked down on, albeit more respected members of Nautin communities, namely fighters and certain political figures are usually allowed these without a second thought. Many Nautin from less favorable backgrounds that failed to make it in industry also replace parts, but normally do shabby jobs that leave them visibly disfigured and broken. Depending on their origin, Nautin may appear differently, mostly in the quality of their enhancements. More pampered Nautin appear much cleaner in physical appearance, and have precise, almost beautiful enhancements, whilst the opposite can be said about the illegal factory bound Nautin. The majority of Nautin lack in magical ability, primarily using their bodies as weapons, channeling inner charge and using their inherent abilities per fish type to enhance their physical ability and make them much more difficult opponents. Many fight by sending their charge through opponents, either directly or through technology which harnesses it. When a Nautin uses magic, it is mostly for the purpose of enhancing combat, since many believe technology can cover all situations that could potentially use magic. They can perform faster and be stronger under water, as most Aoquids do, and retain a natural electric charge they can release, or keep dormant for passive effects, albeit becomes more effective when used explosively. After releasing a charge, it takes a bit of time to recharge, depending on the individual and their affinity. Boggadier The Boggadier are bizarre, outlandish Aoquid. Whilst most Aoquid are fishlike, Boggadier are similar to amphibians and water dwelling reptiles as opposed to fish, which still do appear in Boggadier soceity, albeit rarely. They themselves are far more animal than human, and whilst they do have basic human characteristics, these are sometimes difficult to discern. The Boggadier are capable of accessing water in nature, taking it from plants, and draining the moisture of a variation of resources. This water is primarily used to enhance physical abilities, granting more power or range whilst consuming their surroundings. Due to this, they typically stay in locations that are rich in wildlife, as to not affect their environment too heavily. Some swamplike areas where Boggadier are present have adapted, and regain water rather quickly from surrounding bogs, as to give them free reign. The Boggadiers camp out in said swamps and bogs to establish small, usually peaceful societies. These are primarily focused on spiritualism, and thrive on connection to oneself and nature. Some tribes decide on leaders due to capability, whilst others simply live in full equality. Boggadiers specialize in martial arts, and how they can use water in conjunction with it. Certain mages do show up among Boggadiers, but are uncommon as it is a decently absurd concept to the primarily physical fighters. Some Boggadiers can manipulate plants through controlling the water inside them, but this requires a decent chunk of specialization usually put into taking water and martial arts. Rusire The Rusire are arguably both the most, and possibly the least humanoid of the Aoquid. The Rusire, unlike most Aoquid, are not an amalgam of both fish and human, but instead are half human, and half fish in appearance. They are compared to mermaids of legend, the wrongful name given to them by those who simply observed them. Many female Rusire thrive, but finding a male Rusire is uncommon, if not near impossible. Most males are shunned, as beauty is held as an incredibly valuable feminine concept in Rusire society, and makes the males obsolete. Underwater, they generally live in groups, roaming across the Ocean, where they flock to magical energy and old ruins. One particularly concentrated flock of Rusire does exist, known as the Rusire of Paradise. In human society, secluded lakes and rivers can house Rusire, but usually they live independently in such. All Rusire, unless secluded from Rusire culture, are aware of the Rusire of Paradise, who are ruled by a powerful matriarch, an ancient queen who ages at an insignificant rate. While some may not follow her, many do acknowledge her as a being. Some worship her, others simply praise her, but some who remain distant from the Ocean curse her, as she can be less than forgiving or kind. The Matriarchy of the Rusire is a complex thing in and of itself, requiring the Matriarch to mate, and then requires them to step down. The title of the matriarch comes with a hefty price of living longer than most would like, but can be seen as a blessing for some. The new matriarch is usually the daughter of the former Matriarch, but can be a title overtaken by one who challenges the new candidate and wins, exclusively by the Rusires. Rusire themselves have quite a lot of inherent magics. They can manipulate water, the weather and use quite a bit of miscellaneous magic. They stray from physical fighting, and spend their time training magical power, which earns them respect in communities. Their control of water varies, as all Rusire have their own individual, signature style of water manipulation, but cannot change the qualities of the water. Their control of weather also varies based on the individual, but can be remarkably dangerous with the proper combination of it with water magic. Upon going on land and leaving a source of water, Rusire's lower body, their sole fishlike feature, vanishes. They transform into a pair of normal legs. Leaving water however, for any extended amount of time is unhealthy for most Rusire, and to maintain decent health requires them to keep themselves hydrated. Without their fins, the Rusire's magical potential dwindles. Returning to water will reset them, and bring back their fins. Muertean The Muertean are a far more reserved race than most of their Aoquid brethren. They're generally found in packs, as they are usually abandoned at birth and left to survive the Deep Sea on their own before they form their own groups among the survivors. After this trial, the children elect a leader, or in the case of indecision, fight for it. Upon deciding on a leader, until that leader is overthrown, killed, or abandons the pack by choice, they follow his/her command. These packs are occasionally peaceful, but depending on the ambitions of some of the members, become underwater pirates who attack ships. Their abilities and physiques make them excellent hunters, giving them tools to survive at the cost of a less pleasant physical appearance. They lurk in the deepest parts of the sea, where they rarely leave unless a good reason appears, rarely doing so. The Muertean vary in appearance based on the type of fish they appear similar to. Mostly, these are eels, angler-fish, blob-fish, and another ensemble of bizarre fish, even including some crustaceans and the occasional, but incredibly rare shark. Most of their appearances are incredibly distant from the humanoid ones that can be found on other Aoquid, as the Muertean adapted to survive and not to show themselves, something that was important in the Deep Sea. The Muertean are capable illusionists, being able to conceal themselves with false appearances, or just make themselves seem invisible. This was primarily used for concealing themselves from the sea monsters in the Deep Sea, but was later used for pirating, as they changed their appearances to those of the crew members they took out. They can perform faster and be stronger under water, as most Aoquids do, and can use decent water based magic. Their magic isn't too special, however, as most of the clan members focus on physical training instead of magic practice. Their water magic is mostly used for shifting water into dense fog, a magical trick passed around to Muerteans. When using standard water magic however, their water is a rather dark blue. Usually, due to training, Muerteans have strong bodies, and can use them potently due to combat experience from both pirating and brawls between pack members. They can all see in the dark due to their being born and raised by themselves in the Deep Sea. Besides just the physical strength most have, there's bonus perks from their type. An example of this is an angler-fish Muertean having a large lure they can manipulate freely, using it as a light source and a bludgeoning weapon. Their skin colors are usually dark shades of blue, green, or other colors that could easily camouflage in the Deep Sea. Like most Aoquids, if they have any form of hair, these are just fins of a certain color. Coleoctos The Coleoctos are squid-like creatures, and are incredibly rare. Generally known for their bizarre appearances, they vary between the more magically attuned Acutus Coleoctos and the Magna, more physically gifted variety. They are also deep sea dwellers, and are a rather rare branch of Muerteans. The Coleoctos are less sinister though, as they are more of a passive race who occasionally meddle in things they find interesting, though they primarily lack purpose other than to survive. They have the night-vision of the other Muerteans as well, as they are raised in the same location. Acutus The Acutus Coleoctos have 8 total limbs, four of which are sucker coated tentacles, sometimes with tentacle points, and occasionally hands, on their backs arranged in a square formation. Their normal arms are spindly, and have sharp fingernails on the ends of each finger, whilst their legs are relatively normal whilst compared to humans, besides the rubbery skin. Male: They're bald, the tops of their heads totally clear. The heads of each male Acutus Coleoctos don a set amount of tentacles on their faces, being positioned directly on top of their mouths. They grow a new one every year, starting out with two at birth. Their mouths are what appear to be eternal frowns as they droop, but seeing these would require moving aside the mouth tentacles. Their eyes are far more deep set than the females, as their frowns look even more realistic. Female: Similarly to the males, they also have head tentacles, however, theirs are on the top of their heads, acting as faux hair. In their case, they start out with short stubs, and grow their full head of tentacled hair over time, as it continues to grow longer. Their facial features are brighter, their eyes more up and visible, and their mouths are normally rather neutral as opposed to the male slouch. The Acutus Coleoctos are capable of using their extra arms to stick onto walls whilst still casting spells, though the primary use of the arms is to cast spells as well. The points on the ends of the tentacles can fire ink shots, but can also be used to hold in and fire water. When joined, the tips of the tentacles can cross their shots to fire decently sized projectiles. The hands however, are not capable of doing this, but are capable of turning 360 degrees around, and the tentacles themselves can move very quickly, though lack strength in most cases. These can be controlled simultaneously by any Acutus past their early childhood. Acutus Coleoctos are capable water mages, and can generate water or ink from their tentacles. Using this water and ink, they can freely manipulate it into their opponents through tentacle movements, pummeling them with liquids. This also does extend to external water sources / ink, but requires more concentration to perform manipulation, as opposed to the natural tentacle water. The water that they generate is normally murky, and is a dark blue, similar to the Muerteans. Magna The Magna Coleactos, like their close brethren the Acutus, have extra limbs. Theirs however, are lined up on their sides, giving them what would be considered two extra rows of arms to humans. These arms are covered in suckers, and have hands on the ends of each. The arms are usually muscular, either visibly or compactly so, making all the arms generally usable, though they move and act at the same speed as their 'regular' arms. Unlike their close brethren however, they can have the usual fin hair of the other Aoquids. Male: The males are generally large in size, in both height and weight, though most of the weight is the result of muscle. In almost all cases, they are bulky and have sharp hair fins, if any. Female: The females are still large in size, though are slightly shorter. Their fins are more long and flowy. The Magna Coleactos aren't very capable of magic, but thrive in their physical ability. They make excellent athletes, due to quite impressive flexibility, strength and agility, their durable bodies allowing them to perform impressive feats. In water however, they truly shine. Whilst they are simply large out of water, they become very large inside of it. The constant contact with water gives them far more energy, allowing them to rush through the water and use their strength to it's full potential. Glaciese The Glaciese are more cold based creatures, coming from arctic environments. They can resist thoroughly cold temperatures, and some of them can use ice based magic. They live in packs, setting up communal shelters where they stay close to their companions at nearly all times. They live to survive, and they'll do what they must to survive, even if it means becoming similar to the beasts they hunt. They eat what they can get, and are rarely picky due to having to eat what they find, but with a skilled Glaciese hunter, little can escape their sights. The majority of them stay hidden away in incredibly cold places where they cannot be found, so they may live their primal lives in peace, whilst others leave in order to hunt for rare game, fight off sea monsters that threaten others, or to seek employment as guards and other combat based professions. The Glaciese, being part marine creatures that can take cold well, vary in appearance. Many have similarities to whales, orcas, narwhals, and belugas, whilst other arctic dwelling fish are also found. Most have physiques that correspond to said marine part, whales typically being stronger and bulkier, whilst the fish-like variety are thinner and lean. Most Glaciese are born wild, and live like so. They have remarkable physical strength and endurance, as many are used to fighting off the cold, hunting for long periods of time without breaks, and battling difficult animals who won't let peace come conveniently. Most of the Glaciese lack heavily in magic, as it is their belief that little helps with a hunt more than strong body and will-filled mind. When they do use magic, most of it deals with changing water temperature, and using ice in combat. They can perform faster and be stronger under water, as most Aoquids do. The Chosen The Chosen are a name for Nereidine's Royal Heirs. There are Seven Heirs, each the child of Poseidon, the undisputed god of all Aoquids, who rules the seven seas. Each heir comes from a different subrace, each with a day of the week associated to them. Each of the chosen acts to represent their race at Council meetings as one of the seven members. Most recently, all have been sent to one designated location as a way to educate the potential heirs on the Overland and have them assess each other before engaging in any competition for the title of ruler. The heirs are rumored by legend to need to fight for the title of King/Queen, but the time for that has not come, and besides the occasional gathering of the council, they rarely interact. The throne room in Nereidine remains closed until the competition will begin, but no word on that has ever been spoken. All of them function as the manifestations of the Seven Chakras, being the aftermath of Poseidon leaving his blockage of emotion in the sea, accidentally combining them with pure magical energy in separate locations. The Chosen all share the ability to speak to all Marine Creatures, and all have conquered and taken a sea monster as a spirit companion. These sea monsters change the water that the Royal controls to their aspect, for example, Thursday Python was an all devouring sea-serpent colored green, who tore through defenses, tore through cities, and did whatever it pleased. As such, the green water of Thursday Python is corrosive, and can act similarly, whilst also taking the serpentine shape. Each is missing something that is fairly important, in both physical and mindset, most likely in accordance to their Chakra color. Their color usually correlates to their personality. The Chosen for each tribe are; Nautin: Phorus Sanoo Rusire: (Unclaimed) Pisciel: (Unclaimed) Boggadier: Moceril Seidon Muertean: (Unclaimed) Aquar: (Unclaimed) Glaciese: (Unclaimed) TL;DR The Aoquid are a bunch of fish people with their own individual cultures based on race, which essentially binds together tribes. Go figure, they look like fish. They control water and can look like a specific type of fish that corresponds with their race, for example, a Nautin Electric Eel or a Glaciese Orca. Nautin are electric fish people Rusire are siren mermaid people Pisciel are royal fish who are from a fish city Boggadiers are swamp fishes/amphibians Muerteans are pirate/assassin fishes Aquar are common fish who adapt to their environment Glaciese are ice hunter fishes The Chosen are Terratus, (Refer to Deity page) and there are seven of them, one for each subrace. They have companions that are the spirits of sea monsters they have defeated and the capacity to change the qualities of the water they control. 191.png Warnings Please, please, please do not make any Aoquid with "Giant ___" as the fish type. Making any massive Aoquid basically results in making a sea-monster, which I can promise, have much less personality than any Aoquid you plan to create. Naturally large species are sometimes allowed, but only the general features are shared, not the size. Keep in mind that your character should be able to enter a room without toppling the whole thing down. No tiny Aoquid either like plankton. If the species of fish you want to base your Aoquid can move autonomously, ask me about it and I'll help you sort it. Race mixing! This is may disappoint those who intend to mix an Aoquid with a few of the other races, but it needs to be done. Aoquid may be fused with these races: Kanos, Divers, Cyborgs, variations of base magic users (including guardian spirits, but excluding elementalists, as Aoquid can only manipulate water.) Aoquid can potentially be fused with the races, but with caution: Ghosts (namely Onyros, Revenants, Boogeymen, Liches and Spirits), Vampires (Lesser-Higher Vampires, Dhampires, and the ever so occasional Drudge/Ghoul), Homunculi (only as constructs), Deities (only as the Chosen, of which there can only be a limited amount. The Chosen are Terratus, to clarify precisely what an Aoquid can potentially be), Angels (only any form that comes about as a result of an already existing Aoquid, as procreation will always yield an Angel with a capacity for water magic, and little else) and Demons (Although they lack any form of fire magic, instead using water. The same thing that applies to angels apply here as well. i.e. No naturally born Aoquid/Demons.) Aoquid cannot be fused with any of these races under any circumstance: Kitsune, Fae, Psychics, Elementals and Androids. Obviously, any type of race/specie that is NPC or a tamable species is not allowed. To briefly explain my choices, I will use two different explanations. A (In-world): Attempts to mix magics with the Aoquid have always been met with unpleasant results. Their innate capacity for water magic and little else, at least regarding the elements. The Aoquid who do pass on to the afterlife and manage to return in any shape or form retain the majority of their Aoquid nature, only receiving mild touches of holy/unholy power. B (Out of-world): All the things i've excluded would be ridiculously broken and illogical, or are simply NPC in any regard. Trivia C-Weed is a highly nutritious snack that covers a full day's set of meals in one serving, being a decently expensive dietary supplement that is sold to athletes and certain affluent individuals. Aoquid do not celebrate overland holidays, and instead celebrate the prophetic day, the Sea Festival, and trader's day. They use Schales as currency.Category:Lore Category:The Kat Collection